gupfandomcom-20200214-history
FT-17
- Bonple= - Maginot= }}|designer = Renault and others|production = 1917–1919|armament = 3694 (all variants)|country_of_origin = France|main_armament = 1 x Puteaux SA 1918 37 mm gun|armour = Turret Front: 16mm Side: 16mm Back: 16mm Hull Front: 20mm Side: 15mm Back: 13mm |engine = Renault 4-cyl, 4.5 litre, thermo-siphon water-cooled; Gasoline (petrol) pump; Engine oil pump; Zenith preset carburettor; Magneto ignition (35 hp)|speed = *7.7 km/h (5 mph)|user = * BC Freedom High School * Bonple High School * Maginot Girls' Academy|weight = 6.5 tonnes|length/width/height = *Length : 5.00m *Width : 1.74m *Height : 2.14m}} The Renault FT-17 was a French light tank that was among the most revolutionary and influential tank designs in history. It is the most produced tank of WWI. Some historians consider it to be the world's first modern tank. While mainly saw service in the Great War, some still saw service in WWII by a lot of countries and some of these were captured by the Wehrmacht to be used for secondary duties. History 'Development' The FT was the first production tank to have its armament within a fully rotating turret. The Renault FT's configuration – crew compartment at the front, engine compartment at the back, and main armament in a revolving turret – became and remains the standard tank layout. Over 3,000 Renault FT tanks were manufactured by French industry, most of them during the year 1918. Another 950 of an almost identical licensed copy of the FT (the M1917) were made in the United States, but not in time to enter combat. The Renault FT was widely used by French forces in 1918 and by the American Expeditionary Force (AEF) on the Western Front in the later stages of World War I. 'Operational History' The battlefield debut of the Renault FT occurred on 31 May 1918 east of the Forest of Retz, east of Chaudun, between Ploisy and Chazelles, during the Second Battle of the Marne. After the end of World War I, Renault FTs were exported to many countries. Renault FT tanks were used by most nations having armoured forces, generally as their prominent tank type. The tanks were used in many later conflicts, such as the Russian Civil War, Polish-Soviet War, Chinese Civil War, Rif War, Spanish Civil War, and Estonian War of Independence. Renault FT tanks were also fielded in limited numbers during World War II, in Poland, Finland, France, and the Kingdom of Yugoslavia, although they were already obsolete. In 1940, the French Army still had eight battalions, each equipped with 63 FTs, as well as three independent companies, each with 10, for a total organic strength of 534, all equipped with machine guns. These were put to use after most of the modern equipment was lost in earlier battles. Many smaller units assembled after the start of World War II also used the Renault FT. Earlier, 115 sections of FTs had been formed for airbase defence. The Wehrmacht captured 1,704 FTs. They used about 100 for airfield defence and about 650 for patrolling occupied Europe. Some were used by the Germans in 1944 for street-fighting in Paris, but by this time they were hopelessly out of date. Vichy France used Renault FTs against Allied invasion forces during Operation Torch in Morocco and Algeria. The French tanks, however, were no match for the newly arrived American M4 Sherman and M3 Stuart tanks. The Renault FT was so popular that it was exported in several countries or was cloned and derivated. Clones such as the American M1917, the Soviet T-18 and the Italian FIAT 3000. In Girls Und Panzer Anime The FT-17 is mentioned only briefly in the Anzio OVA. During the Ooarai briefing for the upcoming match against Anzio, on the board it's stated that in Anzio's previous match, Maginot fielded three FT-17. Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! The FT-17 is used during a duel between Eclair and Madeleine for the position of school commander then when Eclair made a review of Maginot's tanks and finally during a training that proves the uselessness of FT-17 for mobile warfare. Gekkan Senshado Magazine Maginot Girls' Academy fielded three FT-17 during the tournament first round match against Anzio Girls High School. Their role in the battle is unknown except that they seems to fall in Anzio trap by following the CV.33 leaving the flag tank behind, the FT-17s continue the pursuit of the tankettes while the SOMUAs attempt to backup the flag tank. It's said that Bonple High School owns an unknown number of FT-17 (37mm gun version). Ribbon Warrior A FT-17 is seen fighting a bogus tank during the roots of Tankatlon. During the Cauldron tournament in the eighth match of the first round against Viggen High School, Maginot Girls' Academy fielded two FT-17 commanded by Eclair and Fondue, where it seems that they destroyed all opposing tanks. During the Cauldron tournament second round Green Team fielded two FT-17 (commanded by Eclair and Fondue). During the Blue Team assault, the two FTs performed a quick flanking maneuver while Viggen and KVA tanks drawn their attention, it is unknown if they scored any hit during this skirmish. Soon after Maho was destroyed, Tategoto's destruction is designated as the key to eliminate Blue Team, the Eclair's company charged alongside Nina's T-60s but had to retreat when on FT was destroyed by the Type 89B. During a joint operation between Red and Green Team to eliminate Blue Team, when Red Team was tricked by Duck Team the remaining FT open fire on them without scoring any hit. Eclair's FT-17 might at the end of the match took part on Green Team attacks on Red Team remnants. Das Finale BC Freedom High School fielded one FT-17 (with a Red Heart) commanded by Marie as flag tank during the Winter Continuous Track Cup first round match against Ooarai Girls Academy. Its role was to "leisurely" stand in a strategic position seemingly defenseless to lure its enemy on the bridge, after trapping Ooarai on the bridge and failing to take them out the FT-17 return in formation with the rest of the team. Bonple High School fielded one FT-17 commanded by Maiko as flag tank during the Winter Continuous Track Cup first round match against Anzio Girls High School. Its role during the battle is unknown but in the end the tank was seen restrained by four CV.33 tankettes and get a fatal blow from Anchovy's P26/40. Trivia * The manga stated that the letters "FT" stands for "Faible Tonnage" which means "Reduced Weight" in French which is wrong, FT was just a product code for Renault's internal use. Additionally the tank was only named Renault FT during the Great War, it became "FT-17" after the war. * The future General George "Old Blood and Guts" Patton used it during the Battle of St. Mihiel as part of the newly formed United States Tank Corps. * Before its arrival in GuP the oldest tank that was seen being actually used in a match was the Type 89B which was designed in 1928. But now the FT-17 take the lead being designed in 1916 only followed very closely by the Mark IV tank as the FT prototype was presented in March 1917 while the Mark IV was produced on May 1917 and although various tanks such as the Whippet and A7V are shown these only appear during a presentation. * It was the slowest tank in the franchise with its 7.7 km/h (or 5 mph) before the appearance of the Mark IV with its 6.4 km/h (or 4 mph). * Some of Maginot's FT-17 were fitted with coaxial machine guns in the turret while no such modification existed in real life. * BC Freedom fielded their FT-17 (a tank that could only contain two crew member) with three crew members, a driver, a gunner (that should have been the commander too) and Marie that sat on a cushion with her legs inside the turret through its back opening. Which means that she hasn't any means to go inside the tank in case of heavy fire and thus could be in great danger. * Both the FT and the Mark IV are the only WWI tanks to see combat in the anime series. Both are introduced in Das Finale. * The FT is the only tank to be overcrewed in the franchise. Gallery Category:Tanks Category:French Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:WWI Tanks Category:Maginot Girls' High School Academy Category:Bonple Girls' High School Category:BC Freedom Girls' High School